Over 4000 motorcycles deaths occur per year in the US. In many cases a driver hits a motorcyclist that he did not see, or did not see soon enough. Motorcyclists and inventors have come up with a variety of ways to improve the visibility of motorcyclists.
In patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,533 Paredes describes an illuminated safety garment. Indeed, the prior art includes a large number of “safety vests” designed to improve the visibility of motorcycle riders. Paredes teaches a complex and cumbersome vest that supports flashing light bulbs on the shoulders. This invention has a first weakness in being a garment, in this case a vest, which must be worn over other clothing. A motorcyclist may not wish to wear a particular article of clothing for a variety of reasons: it may not fit properly; it may interfere with movement; it may not be comfortable; or it may not be compatible with the appearance the biker wishes to project. Paredes' illuminated safety garment suffers from a second weakness in that it is not visible from all directions; and a third weakness that its flashing light bulbs are not visually unique on a visually complex roadway; and a fourth weakness that it requires batteries to operate.
In patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,307 Branom describes clothing with a message or pattern. Branon's clothing is primarily for advertising, not for safety. Branom teaches a multi-layer garment with holes through which LEDs may shine. This garment suffers from a fixed message that is not sufficient to assure the attention of other motorists. In addition, this clothing is not legal wear for motorcyclists in all locations.
In patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,214 Mitchell et al. describe a vest for hunting. A first weakness of this device is that it is not visible from all directions. A second weakness is that, as a vest, it is an article of clothing that must be worn outermost. A third weakness is that this article is not resistant to abrasion from falls. As described, this vest does not provide sufficient visibility for daytime use.
In patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,611,244 Guritz describes an item that may be either jewelry or a safety device, which produces a pattern of light. Guritz teaches a “small” device that may be worn as “a bracelet, necklace rings, earrings or other relatively small decorative jewelry item,” and is thus not suitable for visibly and uniquely identifying a motorcyclist to another driver in the daytime.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,573 Maese teaches a luminescent vest. This invention suffers from a first weakness as an article of clothing that must be worn outermost. It suffers from a second weakness that it must be wired to the motorcycle. It suffers a third weakness that it is not particularly visible in the daytime.
Motorcyclists are not the only users of open conveyances who risk injury or death because of low visibility. Over 50,000 bicyclists are injured each year.